Mr & Mrs Bellasis
by shana.rose
Summary: My Secret Santa gift to Pointless Things: "Fake married for crime fighting purposes AU." Sybil and Tom go undercover to take down a drug lord. Modern AU.


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! This is my Secret Santa fic for Pointless Things! I hope you like it, it was really fun to write!**

**Un-beta'd.**

* * *

><p>The stoke lights were hurting her eyes.<p>

That was the problem with having to do these meetings in seedy clubs, eventually your eyes would get tired of all the stimuli.

She sighed wondering when the waiting would end.

"Eyes again?"

Sybil looked away from the crowd for a moment and nodded down to Tom.

He nodded in understanding and wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist, a slight blush rising on his face as he pulled her more fully into his lap.

She couldn't help but blush herself at his action, especially as the bulge in his pants became more prominent as she went back to watching the crowd. It was then when she saw him.

Wrapping her arms around Tom's neck she pressed her body against him for once thankful for the stoke lights that masked her blush through the multi-color lights. Brushing her lips against his ear she whispered, "Target coming through North entrance. Heading to private room."

Tom bite his lip and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he moved his hand down from her waist to her arse. _'It's time.'_

* * *

><p><em>Tom sighed as he worked on backlogging all the evident from his last case into the computer. As he thought after every case, this was the worst part of being a policeman.<em>

"_Lose the coin flip again?"_

_Tom turned in his chair to find Sgt. Crawley leaning against his desk smirking._

"_I'm convinced Barrow is cheating," he said leaning back into his chair._

_She laughed, "Like a double signed coin?"_

_He chuckled, "Yeah, though I already checked for that."_

_The Chief's door slammed opened, "BRANSON! CRAWLEY! Conference room, NOW!"_

_The two shared a look before heading up. Wondering what the Chief Inspector Carson wanted._

_Quickly filing into the conference room Tom noticed two other officers that worked surveillance and analysis. The puzzles pieces quickly falling into place. His next case was an undercover one. He held in a smile. His favorite cases were always getting to go undercover._

_Carson stood up from his chair and passed two thick folders at them. "Congrats Sergeants Branson and Crawley you're getting married."_

"_What?" They said in unison. Both sneakily a glance at each other before glancing away. Hoping the Chief Inspector wouldn't notice their blushes._

_Carson pressed a photo onto the corkboard. "This is Lord Larry Grey, as I'm sure you both know over the last ten years Lord Grey has been in control of London's drug market. Using his wealth, nobility, and status as bargaining chips to keep his drug ring and all evident of his crimes out of police hands."_

"_Through the past years we have tried to get into his organization with no luck but this morning we've finally gotten an opening." Carson said with a broad smile. "It's seems Lord Grey is no longer happy with just London and wants to expand his operations. However, he doesn't want to work with the current drug lords in other cities. No he wants fresh meat so he can become the head of the entire U.K. drug operation."_

"_Alright but what does that happen to do with us getting married?" Tom asked praying that his face wasn't turning red at the mention of him and Sybil has a couple._

_Carson smirked, "Lord Grey's looking for someone to run his distribution. Grey's already cocky but we need to push a bit more for our plan to work. We need him to underestimate the distributor, to think our man is easy pickings for him, or in this case woman."_

_Sybil groaned. _

_Officer Dawson gave her sympathetic smile. "The psychological profiling we've done states that Grey would be distrustful of any man in such a powerful position. He'd think the agent would be vining for his position, a woman however…"_

"_So he's a sexist drug lord? How original." Sybil groaned. Looking glancing at her new identity she asked, "Where does Tom come in on this?"_

"_Tom's acting as bodyguard and husband," Carson replied._

"_Grey has another weakness. He only goes after married woman." Officer Dawson added. "With this we feel Grey will be more likely to show his cards in order to seduce you."_

_Sybil snorted, "Of course he does."_

"_Grey is the kind of man who wants it all, and we will be the ones to sell that idea to him."_

_Over the fact few days Sybil and Tom learned their new identities backwards and forwards. Sybil and Tom Bellasis. Fast growing distribution ring with a large piece of Liverpool, Manchester, and Birmingham in their hands. With their sights on London next._

_The plan was simple enough, let Lord Grey think he has the advantage. That he can steal the girl, push out her husband and gain control of the fastest growing drug distribution ring, and then bring him down._

* * *

><p>As she lifted her head away from his ear, Tom buried his head against her neck. <em>'Christ why does she always have to smell so good?'<em>

"Which bodyguard tonight?" Tom whispered against her throat.

"Johnson and Parker," she whispered breathlessly. Even though they've been undercover for three months trying to make this deal she still couldn't stop herself from getting slightly lightheaded whenever Tom was so close, even if it was only for show.

He nodded. If anything happened he could easily takedown Johnson and Parker in a few minutes.

Sybil watched from the corner of her eye as Johnson came towards them. "Lord Grey would like to see you both in his private room." Though he said both it was clear that he was really only talking to Sybil.

Sybil turned her head towards Johnson she gave him a wide smile. "Of course." Swinging her legs off the lazy chair she let go of her hold of Tom. She followed Johnson towards the room with her head held up high. Refusing to take a moment to fix her disheveled look or to look back to see if Tom was following behind. She needed to focus on the deal. Tonight was the night they finally sign the deal with Grey and get him to put all his cards on the table before finally arrest the bastard.

Sybil blush as Tom moves to her side resting his hand yet again on her arse, she couldn't help but be thankful that Johnson couldn't see her blush.

When they first started the case they found the more touchy and grabby they got with each other the more Lord Grey went after her. Making it easier for Sybil to pry information from him. That didn't mean however, that they both didn't get flustered at times at each other's touch.

Sybil glided into the private room, crossing her legs as she sat down. "Lord Grey let's cut to the chase shall we?"

Grey chuckled, "Blunt as usual Mrs. Bellasis but you know by know how this works. We must get all the niceties out of the way first."

He snapped his finger and a waitress came from the side of the room with some cocktails. "Cocktail?"

Sybil internally groaned but gave him an amused look, "Honestly Larry you know me well enough know to know Tom and I don't drink when business needs to be discussed." She moved her hand to his arm and playfully swapped it. "Drinks come later when there's something to celebrate."

Larry shrugged, "The deal's almost done surely you get cheat little."

She forced a flirty smiled, "I don't smile breaking the rules every once in a while but I'm afraid Tom's more bound by the rules."

Lord Grey eyed her body, staring at her breasts as he said, "Can't blame a man for trying."

Sybil shuddered at his words. Luckily for the case Grey took it as a good sign.

Grey snapped his fingers again, and the woman brought an Earl Grey tea for Sybil and black coffee for Tom. He took a long sip out of his glass before contemplating his thoughts, swishing the remainder of his drink.

Sybil took a sip of her tea, gently squeezing Tom's hand under the table.

Tom squeezed back, he couldn't stop thinking about how close they were to finishing this case. He couldn't wait to get this bastard in prison but a part of him wasn't ready to let go of mister and missus Bellasis yet.

Larry finally put down his drink down breaking Tom away from his thoughts, "The basics of the deal are simple enough. I made the product and you distribute it first through your current cities but eventually with the help of my sources and my people to new cities."

"And you get rid of your distributor in London so we can handle it," Sybil chimed in.

Larry smirked, "Of course."

She was sure he was lying through his teeth but right now she needed him to think she'd believe anything he said. "Good."

"Let's talk over the exact terms now of our _relationship_." Larry eyed Sybil as if he were eat her up now.

"The boring percentages you mean?" She teased.

"Yes, terribly morning. I'm sure Tom would much rather relax outside with my bodyguards while he _bang_ this out." He said with a leering glance.

Sybil had to hold back a gagged. Turning towards Tom, Sybil rubbed Tom's shoulder with her thumb. "Can you wait outside darling?" The words may have sounded like a sweet request but her tone made it clear it was a demand one he shouldn't refuse.

Tom glared at her. She smiled back innocently, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

Sybil felt the tension grow in her limbs as he left her side, only getting worst when the door shut. She pressed her nail into her palm. She needed to focus. This was the perfect moment to get him to lay all cards out on the record and for them to finally take him down.

She slipped her chair closer to Grey giving him an inviting smile as she pressed her hand lightly to his arm again. "Since we've talking money I think we should talk about my cut and where I lie in the most valuable position for you Lord Grey."

Larry smirked, snapping his fingers once more the waitress slipped out through another door. Sybil felt her heartbeat rise. He never did that before

"The best position for you is a bullet in your head Mrs. Bellasis, or should I call you Sergeant Crawley?"

They were made. Sybil reached down for her gun.

* * *

><p>Tom bite the inside of his cheek, <em>'I can't believe she did that!'<em>

He was furious at her! Sending him out of the room was not part of the plan! What if Grey attacks her? He can't guard her from outside! They were supposed to watch each other's back, work as partners.

He crossed his arms, worrying about what could be happening in there. The thought of that bastard touching her… he squeezed his fingers into a fist. The thought made him sick to his stomach… and despite himself a tad jealous.

It was ridiculous, Sybil couldn't stand the man. Everything about the man disgusted her yet Sybil was a great actress when she needed to be. It was why she was such a good undercover agent, she could trick anyone with her ploys… even him.

He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about the way she smiled at him sometimes, her laugh, the feeling of her hand in his, and sometimes he wasn't sure what was for show and what was real.

He knew these past three months were all supposed to be an act, but somewhere down the line he truly fell for her.

Tom was pulled out of these thoughts at the sound of Sybil's scream.

'Oh God no,' Tom turned instinctually towards the sound. Before he could lift his arm Johnson and Parker were next to him, pulling his arms to his back and tying them together with zip ties.

They shoved him back into the room. His eyes immediately going to his partner, searching for any visual signs of injuries. Grey had her arms tied back against her chair, his hand around the back of her neck surely bruising the skin. She had a few bruises on her arms and legs but other than that she seemed okay. He couldn't help but release a sigh of relief.

As he examined her he was pushed into the chair across from her.

Larry Grey wants to shakes his head chuckling, "You know you two almost got me for a second. I mean an easy of the eyes drug distributor who's an extremely flirtatious brunette and _married_ to her tough as nails bodyguard?"

Grey clapped his hands as he laughed, "You bobbies really did your homework on this one!"

"We're so pleased you approve," Tom said sarcastically.

Grey smirked as he grabbed his drink from the table, swishing it around he stated, "I realized though that something was off between you two." He took a sip closing his eyes while he enjoyed the taste.

"When I was around you two were always touching and in the club always rather handsy. Yet there was always this sexual tension in the air around you two. At first I thought maybe you two got off fooling around in public while the missus flirted with other men," he smiled then at her leeringly this time however Sybil showed her disgust.

"But then I started to notice little things. Like how you two would get flustered when the other touched you or how you rarely kissed on the lips." He moved next to Sybil and lifted her chin with his index finger. "So I got in touch with a friend of my in the force to look you two up, just in case, and what a surprise! Sergeants Sybil Crawley and Tom Branson! You're department did a fine job hiding your case from me, not good enough obviously."

Larry swung back the last of his drink. He snapped his fingers, "Search and blindfold them."

The guards quickly removed all the weapons and listening devices.

The last thing Tom saw before the blindfold was Sybil grey-blue eyes staring into his.

* * *

><p>Sybil hissed as yet again her head hit the top of the trunk. She was sure Grey was doing it on purpose.<p>

They were pressed together in a cramp small truck. Barely room for one person let allow two.

She sighed in relief as Tom pulled off her blindfold with his teeth. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No need to thank me just get mine bloody off." He grumbled.

Sybil awkward squirmed around trying to turn in the non-exist space she had. It took a minute but she did it. "Turn around Tom."

He slowly did. At this rate they wouldn't get out until they arrived at wherever place Grey was taking them.

She quickly pulled his blindfold off with her teeth. "Alright now how are we getting this zip ties off? There isn't enough room to get them off the usual ways."

Tom lifted his foot awkwardly towards her hand, "Grab my shoe I got a small knife hidden inside."

"Well aren't you handy?" She said as she turned back around so her hands could grab the shoe. Clumsily she pulled it off his foot.

"It's under the padding."

Sybil nodded despite them being turned away from each other.

Feeling around the shoe she carefully pulled the padding away and reached for the knife.

It was thin, but she supposed that why he was able to walk around with it in his shoe. Turning it to the ties it was sharp enough to cut through relatively fast.

It was easier she found to turn with her hands free. Sybil moved quickly and cut off Tom's zip ties as well.

Tom turned back towards her, their faces mere centimeters apart.

At this moment Sybil wasn't sure anymore if it was their situation or him causing her heart to beat so fast.

Shaking her head she looked down at her feet, "If I can grab one of my heels I can break through one of the brake lights with ease."

Tom squinted at the brake light. "Can't you break it by kicking it?"

Sybil shook her head. "I can't see where I'm kicking from this position."

Turning around once again Sybil kicked the shoe up nearly a foot closer to her hand before shimming down towards it.

Tom bit his lip trying desperately to think about anything but the feel of her body squirming against him.

Grabbing the shoe she shimmed back up, her arms right in front of the brake light when she felt a hard bulge against her leg.

Her cheeks turned turning pink, knowing the feeling all too well by now. "Really Tom, now of all times?" She whispered.

His face was on fire as he whispered, "Sorry it just happens." He refuse to admit to her it was because of the way she squirmed against him as she reached for her heel. Honestly he couldn't think of a worst or more awkward moment to get a boner.

After a few more hits Sybil broke through the brake light. Using one of the blind folds, she wrapped it around her hand and circled the edges getting rid of any remaining glass before slipping her arm all the way through.

Her hand smacked the outside the car trying to find the release on the trunk. She scooted as close to the trunk door as possible. Her fingers glided against it. Getting her hand in position she turned her head towards Tom. "As soon as I press it I need you to pull me towards you so I can get my arm out faster."

Tom nodded, placing his hands on her hips Sybil counted down to three. "One… two… three!"

The trunk started to rise as soon as she pressed the button.

Pulling her close, Sybil's arm started to come back in. Moving quickly she jerked it back causing the trunk door to rise all the way up.

Sybil immediately jumped out, kicking her other heel off as soon as her feet hit the road.

The car stopped as Tom jumped after her, grabbing the knife from the car Tom rushed forward to catch up with Sybil.

Bullets were flying out into the empty road as several sets of feet followed after them.

Sybil groaned in frustration, the dress she wore tonight plus were bare feet against the much needed paved road were making it difficult for her to move. She needed a weapon if she was going to get out here alive.

A hand grabbed at her arm pulling her back with a gasp. She could feel the gun pressed against her back as the bodyguard behind her starting to pull the trigger.

The trigger went off as she suddenly hit the ground violently. Someone body-slamming her just in time to the ground before the bullet could hit her.

She grasped for air at the force of the sudden weight against her. Without thinking about it she already knew that it could only be Tom who done it.

Sybil head whips to the side to see Johnson holding onto his arm where Tom's knife seemed to hit him. "Tom his gun!"

Tom rolls off her gritting his teeth as he pulls the gun away from Johnson and throwing it to Sybil hissing as he presses his hand to his side.

While he knocked Sybil out of the way just in time, he wasn't fast enough to avoid the bullet himself. The bullet hitting him right above where his bulletproof vest stops on his side. Tom hissed as he pressed his hand against the wound to stop the bleeding.

Sybil bite her lip and stood. Grey bought more than his usual two guards. With four men shooting at them she would be no help to Tom if she doesn't get rid of the men shooting at them first.

Aiming the gun at Parker Sybil kicks Johnson in the face against a small rock knocking him out.

Taking a deep breath Tom forces himself to sit up, then stand. He lunges himself at the nearest bodyguard. The guard shoots at him but the bullets hit his vest this time allowing Tom to body slam him to the ground.

Tom wrestled the guard to the ground, moving quickly to slip the zip ties off the guard's belt and onto the guard's hands.

Sybil shot one of the guard's arms as Larry Grey finally climbed out of the car to join the fight. Using the door as a shield.

As one of Larry men fall forward he uses the chance to shot Sybil in the leg.

"SHIT!" Sybil screamed in pain as her right leg caused her to momentarily collapse to the ground in agony.

Larry smirks, aiming his next shot at her head.

Tom charged at him thrusting Larry's so-called shield against his head knocking him down.

He punched Larry in the face before the bastard could lift his head back up.

Larry cried out in pain before quickly grabbing his gun and slamming the butt of it against Tom's head.

The gun knocked Tom over. Still breathing deeply, he forces himself to move to stand.

Out of breath still lying against the ground Larry aimed his gun at Tom.

Tom screamed out in pain as the bullet punctuates through his shoulder. "FUCK!"

"TOM!" Sybil screamed as she shot the last guard, this time in the legs.

Running forward she quickly zip tied Grey to one of the car tires before rushing over to Tom.

Ripping his jacket off of him she desperately pressed it against both wounds. She bites her lip nervously. "Tom can you hear me?"

He nods slowly, his breathing labored.

"I need you to press your jacket as hard as possible against your side again? You're losing too much blood. I need to call an ambulance."

Letting go of his injuries she rushed back to Grey searching for his mobile. "I swear Grey if you try to make one nasty joke right now I'll kick you in the face!"

Grey opened his mouth but Sybil was already rushing back to Tom dialing an ambulance as she moved to put pressure back on his wounds.

"What's your emergency-"

"COP DOWN!" Sybil shouted glancing around she saw two motorway signs. "Off M25 towards M2! Hurry he's losing a lot of blood!"

She could call the force later right now she needed to slow the bleeding until the ambulance came.

"What were you thinking Tom?! Jumping in front of Grey like that! You should have shot him from behind!" Her eyes her getting watery but she refuse to cry, she was too mad at him right now.

Tom shook his head. "He would have hit you again."

"I would've ducked in time!"

"Couldn't risk my beloved wife getting shot," Tom hissed. He was starting to feel light-headed.

"You're bleeding out Tom, be serious!"

"Who said I'm not?" Tom gazed up into her eyes thinking how even now when she scared her face gave him comfort. Breathing heavily he continued, "If anything had happened to you Sybil… I don't know think I could take it…"

His vision started to go black as he heard Sybil shouting his name. "Tom? Tom! TOM!"

* * *

><p>Sybil picked at the edges of her Styrofoam cup. Tom had been in surgery for three hours now but it felt like an eternity. The nurse had convinced the rest of the force to go back, promising to call the station the minute he got out of surgery but Sybil refused. She couldn't leave him, not now.<p>

As Sybil picked off the bottom edge of her fifth empty cup the nurse finally came out.

She stood up instantly, "Is he…?"

The nurse smiled. "He's out of danger for the moment. Doctor Clarkson wants to keep him for a few day to keep an eye on him but the first bullet made a clear cut out of the body and the second was fully intact making it easier to pull out. The internal bleeding as stopped. He should make a full recovery."

Sybil felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulder, "Oh thank god."

The nurse smiled, "The anesthetic wore off few minutes ago if you'd like to see him. He a bit drowsily still but he's awake."

Sybil nodded needing to see him to truly believe he was okay.

The moment she walked through the door and saw his face her face broke out into a smile, "Tom."

"Hey Sybil-" he called out sleepily before she rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him.

Tom hissed.

She jumped away, "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

He cracked one a smile. "It's alright." Glancing at her, he realized she was still wearing the same clothes from the club. "You didn't need to wait up for me you know."

Sybil frowned, "Of course I did you idiot! You scared me half to death! Honestly, if you weren't already hurt I would smack you right now!"

Tom couldn't help but laugh, hissing at the pain at his injuries being jousted. "Sorry."

Sybil looked down and sat on the side of the bed. Reaching out she rested her hand on top of his. "What were you thinking Tom?"

"You know what I was thinking Sybil." He said staring down at her hand.

She gently pressed her hand against his cheek, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that if you haven't woken up I'd not be able to take it?"

Tom's face lite up in understanding. His good arm allowing him to move his hand on top of hers.

Sybil stroked his cheek with her thumb. Happy, scared, and relieved all at one. "Just promise me you'll be more careful from now on."

He smiled, leaning into her touch. "Only if you'll promise the same."

Pressing her lips together she nodded.

"I'm helplessly in love with you Sybil Crawley." He whispered a wide serene smile on his face.

Sybil felt her heart jump out of her chest from joy. Leaning forward she whispered, "Good, because I'm madly in love with you Tom Branson." Before leaning forward and expressing her feeling properly with a kiss.


End file.
